Fiberglass is a thin glass fiber, which can be strong, light-weight, and a good insulator. These properties make fiberglass useful for a variety of applications. For example, fiberglass may be used as an insulator (e.g., an electrical insulator, a thermal insulator, or a sound insulator). Fiberglass may also be used in rigid objects, such as automobile panels, metal poles, or sports equipment (e.g., such that the rigid object consists primarily of fiberglass or such that fiberglass reinforces other materials).
Fiberglass can be made by introducing molten glass into a bushing. The bushing includes side walls and a bottom plate to contain the molten glass. The bottom plate (comprising or attached to a tip plate) includes a number of small holes. Thus, a stream of the molten glass flows from each of these holes and underlying tips. These streams may be converted into fibers.
Bushings are subject to harsh conditions. For example, the force caused by the molten material above the bottom plate may cause the bottom plate to sag over time, especially as manufacturers use increasingly larger bushings in order to produce fiberglass at a faster rate. Additionally, bushings are subject to extremely high temperatures, as the glass introduced into the bushings must stay in a molten state. Not only must the bushing withstand the high temperatures, but it must also withstand the heat expansions and subsequent contractions that accompany these temperatures. Thus, it is desirable to use a bushing system that can withstand the harsh conditions of fiber manufacturing.